


Seraph Song

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and before bed making out, or trying to anyway, really just self indulgent sorey serenading mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Having fluency in the ancient tongue remained one of Sorey's greatest accomplishments. While reading alone had given him and Mikleo countless nights of being up with the sun, conversing had always been a challenge.Yet, here he sat, scribbling down notes while leaning over the stringed instrument in his lap. He’d only planned to sing a cover, but then he had the bright idea to sing it in a foreign language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally brought on by [soymilkheaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune) sharing [this post.](http://koko-ai.tumblr.com/post/159588484263/soymilkheaven-liliyargentum-i-didnt-see) Which after listening to three times, and only being able to see Sorey singing to Mikleo, I had to write it.

Having fluency in the ancient tongue remained one of Sorey's greatest accomplishments. While reading alone had given him and Mikleo countless nights of being up with the sun, conversing had always been a challenge.   
  
Yet, here he sat, scribbling down notes while leaning over the stringed instrument in his lap. He’d only planned to sing a cover, but then he had the bright idea to sing it in a foreign language. 

Three hours had passed with him writing each line at least four different ways before finding one that fit the melody. Zaveid had been helping him for most of the night, but he left hours ago for some ‘pressing, delicate matters’. Sorey didn't question it. Twiddling an earring, he grumbled about how there would be no good way to translate this verse.

With a large sigh, he picked up his instrument and mindlessly started. Letting what words he had decided on flow from his lips. Though a few still sounded off, he’d made significant progress. Having this ready in a week though, when they'd celebrate both a century of him being awake, and a century of them being by each other's side, seemed like an impossibility.

As Sorey hit the verse he'd been working on, his hands stopped. Various phrases rolling off his lips. Bouncing between common tongue and ancient. In his extreme focus, Sorey failed to notice a certain Seraph leaning against the door frame. 

Sorey's eyes dropped from the ceiling, landing right on that pale hair. Lailah's flames would be cold against his face. 

“S-sorry… I didn't mean to--” 

“It's fine, well, I’d wanted to keep it a secret. But I guess I can't hide things from you even if I try.” Sorey plastered one of his wide smiles while his hand rested against the back of his head. 

Mikleo took slow steps over, paused briefly before Sorey, and then sat next to him.

“Were you seriously trying to translate this?” 

“I was doing pretty good if you ask me. But these lines are a completely clashing grammatical structure.”

Mikleo almost snorted, earning a stunned open mouthed gasp from Sorey. 

“Sorry. I didn't know you could be this cheesy.” 

“Cheesy? Hey! I was actually trying to be romantic.” His arms crossed while he half turned away. 

Mikleo smirked before leaning over to put his lips against Sorey's cheek. The following blush kept Mikleo from pulling back much. He smiled before sliding into Sorey's lap, legs stretching out behind Sorey. 

“You're plenty romantic being you. To me anyway.” Mikleo intentionally spoke slow and next to Sorey's ear. One hand came up to cup Mikleo's cheek before their lips met in soft, fleeting touches.

Arms snaking around his waist kept Mikleo trapped. Slowly their kisses deepened, yet remained soft. Matching Sorey’s pace and intensity took all his self control. He let hands tangle in his hair as he tangled his own . 

They pulled apart almost in unison. Few seconds of catching their breath, lust swirled eyes locking. With a hand under Sorey's chin, Mikleo lifted himself in order to give new depth to their kissing. 

A soft moan vibrated against Mikleo's lips when Sorey's easily parted. Tongues pushed and prodded.

Mikleo pulled back when Sorey's hand twisted the hem of his shirt. Mikleo gave a light head shake before letting his hands slide down Sorey's arms. 

“Sing for me? Until I fall asleep?” Mikleo’s head tilted slightly, circlet peaking out. Sorey beamed, getting comfortable on the floor beside Mikleo as he stretched across their bed. 

Sorey couldn't keep his eyes away from Mikleo's serene and relaxed face, lips parting slightly while his breathing slowed. His singing continued well past Mikleo obviously being out cold. 

With carefully practiced steps, Sorey made his way around the bed, taking one last look at his Water Seraph, aquamarine tips splayed all around himself and even stretching across the bed, the faintest beams of moonlight reflecting off his hair and circlet. With a smirk, Sorey leaned down to slowly slip said circlet off, placing it on the bedside table. Gently, he pushed all the hair at risk of being laid on out of the way before laying down. 

Almost instantly, Mikleo rolled over, arm coming over Sorey’s chest all while he pressed himself as close as possible. Being a moment away from apologizing for waking him, Sorey realized Mikleo still lay fast asleep. With a smile pulling at his lips, Sorey nestled into Mikleo ever so slightly, resting their heads together, before finally drifting off. 


End file.
